No fairytale
by DarkshadowsintheNight
Summary: After finding out her grandmas accident, Sam has no choice but to move in with her, to a place called 'Amity Park', which people say is haunted-PLEASE. From being the 'new kid' to sing people in spandex chasing ghost, she thinks she's losing it. Especially when she get saved by the infamous 'Ghost Boy', protector of Amity. "Im talking to a dead person, yep..I've lost it!"
1. Chapter 1

No fairtale

A Danny Phantom Fanfic

"SAMANTHA! HURRY UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" a loud, shrill voice shouted angrily, making the person in question jump awake from her dreams.

'Samantha' know as Sam to everyone except her parents, retaliated by grumbling curses about being awaken so early and got up to get ready for the day. Looking through her clothes of her walk in closet, she decided on wearing a black singlet with a grey cardigan over the top, with black jeans and black converse with the shoe laces being purple, Yeah she likes black, she is _Goth_ after all.

After brushing her teeth and applying some purple eye shadow with purple lipstick, she decided to go downstairs and have breakfast with the people she calls family. Walking down the stairs, she could see her parents at the kitchen table, her father reading the morning paper while her mother in all her pink-loving glory was picking out more expansive hair products for her fluffed up hairdo.

Seating herself next to her father and opposite to her mother (thank goodness), she started eating her toast with a cup of juice. No one really talked except for the occasional 'got anything on after school' or 'had a nice sleep', which she only answered half heartedly to. After a long pause her mother sighed and put her ridiculous magazine down on the table, and looked at her with the same look she always has when she's about to lecture her. _Here we go_.

"Samantha, why didn't you at least try the dress I put out for you? You would have looked stunning!".

With a sigh and an eye roll she answered with the line she knows off the tip of her tongue. "Mum, I am a night creature; I won't wear pink or any bright colours that you push in my face. I would rather sing 'barbie girl' while wearing a chicken costume, so don't ask, suggest or even _beg_ me to." And with that she put her dishes in the sink, grabbed her bag, said a quick farewell and was out the door.

Yeah, she didn't really get along with her parents, mostly her mum but her dads alright, he just always takes her mums side no matter what and they don't really talk. It was just mainly her mum, always trying to make her wear pink, go to those little get to gathers her mum goes to, or worse 'date' the guys that she approves .._No_.

No way, no she was completely the opposite of her mother's expectations, always wearing dark colours mainly black or purple, never going to her mother's outings, sneaking out at night to see her favourite band 'Dumpty Humpty', so no nothing like the perfect daughter her mum wants. Heck, one of the reasons why she turned Goth was to tick her mum off.

Realizing she was just around the corner from her school, she doubled her pace, trying to get there as quick as she can to meet with Tucker. Tucker- the only friend she ever had, the only soul person she could rely on. He was the only person to except her for who she was and give her a second glance, for that she was ever grateful.

Finally there, she started looking around the cluster of school kids to see if she could get a glimpse of him through the crowd. She was about to give up and just go inside when she saw it, a glimmer of red in the corner of her eye. You could even see his beret from a mile away. Walking over to him she could see he was leaning against the wall, looking at his PDA, fingers tapping rapidly while eyes wide starring at the screen, mouth slightly open, never once leaving eye contact. _Typical tucker_, she thought now standing right in front of him, him still not noticing her appearance.

Tucker Foley is an African American 16 year old, with really short black hair, kind of like hers but more brown. He wore a yellow long sleeved shirt with cargo pants that reached his knees, bright red beret and had big black rimmed glasses framing his face. He was tall, and was more on the scrawny side but still got some muscles- not enough to stand up for himself though, that was her expertise. He was always joking around and sees positive in life, but he was a HUGE flirt, especially with girls who never notice his presence even if he was the last person on earth. And if you haven't guessed it yet, he is a HUGE techno-geek. Yeah, it got to the point where she thinks it's a sickness.

Losing the last of her patience, she quietly snuck up right next to him and put her face in position near his ear, smiling. "TUCKER!" she yelled at the top her lungs, quickly stepping back so not to get hit in the face by his now dropped PDA. Tucker in return gave a really girly squeal, much to her amusement and dropped his 'baby'. Turning his head to look at his tormenter, instead to see Sam standing there with the back of her hands on her hips, looking like she was trying to keep a straight face, only made him calm down a little until he realised what actually happened and scowled.

"Sam-what the hell?!" he yelled while picking up his PDA, treating it like it was his lifeline, which only made her roll her eyes and smirk. "What? Just thought I'd awaken you from your _brainwashing_ moment "she said matter-of-factly.

Rolling his eyes, he looked at his PDA, checking it to see if it was broken. Finally confirming it was A-Okay, he turned back to Sam, pointing to his PDA while scowling. "You see this? If this were to break-I would have lost nearly all of my stuff; videos, pictures, documents, Sam- I would of lost all my assignments! Do you know how much trouble it took to hack into the school system to get all of them? No you don't, so never do that again!" Wow, that didn't surprise her, she could have seen that lecture coming from a mile aw- he did what!?

"You did what!?" she yelled, attracting some attention from kids close by. "You said that you couldn't, because of how your new computer was not set up yet! And I think you've had enough time to tell me that it was finished!" Sam was a little pissed off about how he didn't tell her, she could of got a good grade on her science project, but instead got a 'D' for not actually writing about 'The human body and its system', instead wrote about animal writes-all because she was busy with a animal protest that went on for 3 days _straight_!

"Wellllll, I...umm, you see" Anyone could see he was trying to come up with an excuse, failing miserably.

"You didn't tell me, because you wanted all the answers for yourself, am I right?" she asked with annoyance mixed with anger into it, another thing tucker is; being greedy- especially when it comes to meat, Yuck!

"Maybe?" he said making it sound like a question, while scratching the back of his head, not looking at her face, afraid she would see the truth. Well she did. "You know what? Just forget it, what's done is done" she said rolling her eyes, while punching his arm in a friendly way, letting him know he was forgiven anyway.

"Brrrrring!" the sound of the school bell ringing, got the students to know it was time for first class and to move their butts. Her and Tucker had first class together, so the two of them walked to their class, Tucker joking around all the way there, while Sam just shook her head at her friend. They walked in to the classroom-Sam sitting in the middle row of seats with Tucker behind her.

The subject was English, one of her favourite subjects. All the old dark poetry and classical stories which were beautifully and expertly done, it was her weak spot and when she visits the library she would always go crazy and buy nearly every single one of the dark and creepy stories/poems, much to her mother's dismay. But good things never last, for the only upside of being in this class, the one thing she didn't want to happen and ruin her lesson, what is it you ask? Well its none other than; Nicole Stephen (gage). Nicole was the 'it' girl, the one who everyone loves and adores (except her and the other kids who've been bullied by her). The one that gets everything and anything, the one with beautiful bleach-blonde wavy hair that reaches to her lower back, sparkly-but evil light brown eyes, sun-kissed skin with the body every girl would die for, wears the shortest shorts around and a top that shows cleavage- yet never gets in trouble for wearing them. The one every guy wants and the one who has bullied Sam her entire school life, which obviously makes them arch-enemies.

And the worst thing is she _sits_ right next to her. _Joy_...

Sam looked up, only to see the queen-bee herself walk through the door, head held high. _Great_. Sam turned a little in her seat so her back was slightly to Nicole, not in the mood for her and her insults. "Sam" she herd Nicole say in 'greeting', sounding disgusted just saying her name. Sighing she turned around planning on tying to ignore her, but it was extremely hard when you have someone right next to you, especially if it's someone you can't stand.

After the teacher (Mr Trey) got everyone to sit down, he told everyone to get a book that they were currently working on and told people to start reading. Not hearing any insults from next to her she looked in the corner of her eye to see Nicole reading while chewing bubble gum. _Maybe she's finally over annoying me_. With that thought she went back to reading.

It was 15 minutes into the lesson that Sam was just about to turn to page 134- when the teacher told everyone to stop what they were doing. Thinking the teacher just forgot to mark the roll again, she just kept reading-until she heard the whole class groaning, she looked up in confusion only to see the teacher holding a test sheet and groaned as well. _Just when I thought it was going to be a good day to_.

After getting her test sheet, Sam started writing obediently, trying to remember bits about the book. 5 minutes into the test time, she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning she saw Nicole giving her a smile-what? Looking at where the teacher was, so she wouldn't get caught, only to see him almost asleep, she turned back and gave a small- almost a grimace-smile. "Um, yes?" she asked trying not to sound freaked.

Nicole didn't say anything except point to a note resting on her test sheet, and then gave her a sign to come closer and read it. Looking a little on edge Sam moved closer to Nicole's side and read the not;

**THIS IS WHAT YOU GET, YA FREAK!**

What the hell does that mean-but before she could finish her thought, Nicole had already called the teacher over (making him jump awake from his nap) and said with the 'I'm-a-suck up' voice she uses to get what she wants.

"Yes, miss Stephen?" Mr Trey asked a little annoyed about being awakened.

"Mr Trey, I noticed Samantha is trying to cheat by copying off my work"

What!? Why the hell would she copy when she knows the answers to begin with? Looking around she could see they had the whole class's attention on them, sighing she knew she couldn't get out of this one-I mean it did look like she was cheating with her practically leaning over so that she could see what the note read. _And I thought she changed to being nice, I walked right into that one_.

Mr Trey looked at Sam with disappointment in his eyes and a frown on his tired face. "Miss Manson, I am very disappointed in you- please give me your test sheet, you will not only get zero on your test but a week's detention."

Groaning she handed her sheet in and glared at Nicole who gave a smirk in return. Sam put her head on her desk-wishing the day was already over with.

"See ya Tuck!" Sam said while walking in the opposite direction to the techno-geek. It was finally the end of school and everyone was either sleeping over a friend's house or going to the mall. _Finally, it's Friday_.

Sam thought happily, thinking about how she was going to spend her weekend. _Nothing like staying in your room all day reading_. Walking up the steps that lead to her house- well actually it was a mansion, one of the biggest in the town actually. Yep, there family were in fact rich. Really rich.

It was her great-great-grandfather who made some kind of invention that ended up working and made millions. The family fortune (company) was passed down when her dad inherited it about the time he turned 21. That's what her parents want for her, to finally take over the company after school and make more fortune. Then when her kids are old enough they will take over. It was a cycle known to the Manson's ever since the start of the 'famous invention', that she did not want to be a part of.

Heading straight to her room, she got started on her homework, then after she was done, got out the book she started reading last week and let the book take her away from life and all her problems.

** *SOMETIMELATER***

"Samantha?" groaning Sam rolled over to a new position and answered her mother lazily with a quick 'come in'.

Entering the door, Pamela Manson looked at her daughter's room in slight disgust, though she was trying to hide it. Black floor-length curtains were flowing gracefully from the window being open. There was dark purple paint for wallpaper, with black carpets as black as Sam's laptop. The final touch with 'Dumpty Humpty' posters were hung anywhere on the wall as well as other punk rock bands she liked.

"Samantha, me and your father would like you to come down stairs please, it's important" Pamela said with a 'you better be down there' voice, then quickly left like the room was suffocating.

"It's always important" Sam sighed, while getting off the bed and heading down the stairs. _I wonder what it is this time_.

Seating herself on the coach in front of her parents, she looked at them expectantly-trying to get whatever they had to say over with so she could go to her room and finish her book. Looking at each other with hesitant faces, and then looking back at their daughter, they both took big breaths before her father started to talk. "Samantha, I have some news to tell you" He stopped and looked at Sam, who gave him a 'This is getting boring', kind of look.

"Well, something has happened-something unfortunate" They shared one more look before her mum decided to step in and say, "Your grandmother-Ida- I'm afraid has had an accident." She said with a sad tone to her voice.

"W-what?" Sam asked shocked and scared. Her grandma is one of the only family members she liked to be around and loves her dearly. She could easily remember all the places she used to take her, all the stories she used to read to her to try and get her to sleep. They told each other everything, and when she ever needed advice- instead of going to her parents, she would go too her grandma, she always had good advice.

But she got sick, her mum and dad thought it would be better to send her to a retirement home but Ida refused to move into a "Prison-cell" as she liked to call it. So they let her move into a house near the most expansive hospital they could, which was in another city. It was hard to say goodbye-but her grandma said she would visit soon and that they could go on fun adventures just how they used to. She never got to though, something happened to her hip and her doctor told her it was too risky.

She hasn't seen her in a while.

Looking at each other again, her mum took her hand and gently squeezed it before continuing. "She fell while in the shower and hurt her hip again, the doctors who operated on her said she was lucky-but just to be safe they wanted us to move her to a retirement home, where she'll have someone to look after her twenty-four-seven. But your stubborn grandma won't let us- so I and your father have done some talking and we think it would be best if-umm..." she stopped there, not knowing how to say the rest of the sentence.

Sam didn't understand why she couldn't tell her the rest; she didn't think things could get worse. "Mum, what's going on?" Sam said while giving them a confused- yet suspicious look, looking at each other once more (which they seem to do a lot), and her father straightened his poster like he was preparing himself for something big to happen.

"Uh, we are-um- where only doing this because we love your grandma very much-and I know you won't like it at first but keep in mind that it's for the best that, uh" getting irritated, Sam took a deep breath and asked with the calmest voice she could master up without sounding like a complete brat.

"Can you please just spit it out already?" Again another glance at each other before her mum answered with hesitating eyes.

"Where...moving in with your grandma, in...Amity Park"

...

...

..._Well Crap..._

**Hey, this is my first fanfic so don't get mad if I did some mistakes and if some stuff don't make sense. Hope you find it okay, im just getting used to using this site. Well tell me what you think and sorry if I spell differently, im Australian so I may spell some things different to you guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

No fairytale

A Danny phantom fanfic

D: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I own my socks!

A soft melody could be heard from a window sill, that melody was in fact a bird singing in its mourning-glory. It was a soft, beautiful key that you would find in a glass-sculptured jewellery box, to treasure it and adore its angel-like serenity and would end with a soft echo.

The bird was just about to sing another one of its bird-like songs...

When a pillow came flying out of nowhere and hit the wall next to the window-almost hitting the bird, which of course made it give a startled squeak before quickly flying off.

A bundled mess could be seen moving underneath the sheets, trying to maintain the sleep that it once had before being awakened. Finally finding the most comfortable position the lump could find, it started to doze off to the land of dreams.

_**BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP!**_

Groaning, the lump grumbled curses that could impress a sailor and took in the fact that it would not be going back to sleep anytime soon. After slamming the 'off' button of its alarm, the figure immerged out of the sheets revealing a tousled-haired, squinty eyed Sam.

Getting up off her bed, she stumbled her way into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she almost screamed at her appearance. She wasn't one to care about her appearance-but this is just ridiculous-it was like she ran a marathon around the country, then let a monkey decide to give her hair a few 'tips'.

Quickly finding a brush, she looked in the mirror with determination. "You're going down!"

After taming her hair, she had a stone-cold shower to fully wake her up, dressed herself in a black t-shirt that had the words 'I'm not crazy-just mentally insane', with dark purple (almost black) jeans, black converses she wore last week and then brushed her teeth. Walking back into her room, she could see only her bed and bed side table, which were the only things left that haven't been wrapped up in boxes and stored away in a big moving truck. Suddenly, Sam remembered exactly _why _she set her alarm, one of the worst days of her life.

_.Moving day._

She didn't want to move away-oh she _so_ didn't want to go, but it's not like she had a choice or anything. Not when her grandma needs someone there with her, to look after her. Sam wanted to be there for her grandma more than anything, but she couldn't help but want to stay. Everything was almost alright the way it was, like; everyone at school was starting to leave her and Tucker alone (except Nichole- of course), she finally won that case about the rabbits that were digging holes in the town park and how some people wanted to just kill them to get rid of them. She also got to keep them afterwards, (which she was very proud about, but had to give them to one of the girls in her animal rights group).

Last but not least she had Tucker, her only friend. The one who she would take to carnivals and they would go on the rollercoaster's for hours. The one who would always get all the meat from the cafeteria and they would have a full-out scream-a-thon about how unhealthy it was. The one to try and make her laugh when she was upset with her parents, by telling horrible jokes and for it got a punch and a smirking Sam saying 'Goths don't laugh'.

And she was leaving him.

_But it's for grandma_, she thought as she went down-stairs to see everything in boxes or bubble wrapped. Looking around she could remember her child-like-self running around the house, trying to get away from her mum-who was trying to clean off the dirt her daughter was covered in from playing in the mud.

Smiling at the memory, she decided to go outside and wait for Tucker, who was supposed to see her off. Grabbing an apple from a bowl on the table before it got wrapped up, she made her way outside. Looking around she could see her parents helping the movers-and by 'helping' I mean yelling at them about how expansive the furniture is, and they could sue them, while keeping an intense gaze on them. Rolling her eyes, Sam was about to help one guy out, when she saw Tucker running down the street with something in his hands.

Stopping right in front of her, putting his hands on his knees, he quickly caught his breath. Five minutes later it was the same thing; he never was good at the whole 'exercise' thing.

"Sam!" he said now finally able to speak, looking up at her, glasses almost falling off. "I thought I was late and missed you guys-thank goodness I didn't!" he said now grinning at her sheepishly. Smirking at his stupidness, Sam crossed her arms and stuck her hip to the side.

"Are you saying you _forgot_ about me, Tuck?" she asked with fake sadness. "What!? No I didn't I swear!" he said with worry in his eyes. "I just wasn't finished with something- and I forgot about it yesterday-so I had to quickly finish it before you left" he said taking a big breath at the end.

Shaking her head with a smile, she felt sorry for the poor guy and how she almost made him have a heart attack. "Tuck, I was just joking- don't go all berserk on me"

Feeling stupid, he looked around at all the stuff that was being put in boxes, now feeling sad about his only friend moving away. While he was lost in thought, Sam looked down at his hands only to see a square-shaped object with wrapping paper messily covering it.

"Tuck, what's that?" looking back at Sam in confusion, only to see her looking at his hands, he realised what she was referring to and held the object out for her to take. "I thought I would give you a 'going away present', you know-just something from the heart" he said grinning at the end.

Giving him a suspicious look, she ripped the wrapping paper and chucked it in the nearest box, before looking at what he got her. Smiling, she could see it was a picture frame, with a picture of her and Tucker grinning like idiots, while a green-slimy figure was on the ground, looking like it was screaming.

That 'thing' in fact was Nicole; it was Sam's idea to get her back from all those years of bullying, she did get in trouble with the teachers after- though they couldn't really do anything because she was leaving in that weak anyway. So they told her to not do it again and she would clean all the mess up-but boy, Nicole's reaction was _so_ _worth_ it.

Still smiling at the memory, Sam looked back at him, to see him looking at the picture trying not to laugh. "That was one of the best days of my life" she said silently laughing and picturing Nicole's angry/horrified face. "I could tell, I mean you wouldn't shut up laughing about it" he said now laughing-freely, Sam joining him.

"Well, could you blame me? I've been waiting to do something like that _foreveeerrrr" _she said stressing the last word, which only made his grin bigger.

"Samantha! It's time to go honey" her mum said while she and her father were getting in the limo they were using. She didn't like the idea, but her father kept saying about it being a long ride and how he could have a nap and not have to stay up all night.

Turning back to Tucker, she could see him with a big frown on his face; he didn't suit a frown. "Hey, stop frowning" she said, like a mother lecturing her child would. "We will see each other soon; remember you said you'll visit me in the holidays. So don't get upset, okay?" she said trying to lighten the mood.

Tucker stared for a moment, before a smile grew on his face and nodded. Smiling as well, she patted him on the shoulder before turning to go to the 'car'; she wasn't good at saying goodbyes. But she didn't get a chance though, for she was turned around and engulfed in friendly arms. Blinking, she quickly registered what happened and hugged back, not wanting to go.

"Make sure you call me when you finish getting settled in, okay?" Tucker said letting go of her only to see she was nodding.

_**HONK! **_

"Samantha!" Sam looked behind her to see her mum scowling through the car window, getting impatient. Sighing, she looked back at Tucker before giving one last hug and walked silently to the limo. When she was all buckled in, she looked out the window to see Tucker waving. Waving back with a sad smile, the limo started to move and in the next minute she couldn't see him anymore.

Sam watched as all the buildings flew past, she watched all the spots her and Tuck went to hang out at disappear, until she couldn't see buildings anymore but trees or plain old roads. Looking back one last time she could see a black dot, which she used to call home and said one last final goodbye, before turning around and putting her earphones on, needing its warmth to take her away from her dilemma.

_****Line Break** **_

_She was standing-or was she flying? She couldn't tell. All she could see was blackness, with floating purple things here and there-wait are they...doors? Why would there be doors, let alone floating purple ones. _

_Where the heck is she, one minute she was sitting with her parents in the limo and then-BAMM, here she was. Looking around all she could see was either black or purple...And that's it._ How boring..._But she liked it none the less._

_Somehow she started to move herself forward-or what she thinks is forward, trying to find some kind of clue as to where she was. It was around ten-fifteen minutes later when she could feel something watching her, she doesn't know how, but she could tell that it wasn't something she would want to be near. It was like it was trying to burn holes into her head. _

_Finally feeling brave, she decided to see what was hiding in this black and purple ocean. _

"_Hello?" _

_Nothing, there was only silence and the sound of her heart pounding...Until she heard it. It was so soft; you would think you were mistaken. But it held so much hatred it paralysed her, it made her feel cold to the touch, like she was drowning. _

"_...Sssssaaaaaaammmaanntha..." _

_Eyes wide, she quickly turned to where the small whisper came from. Finding nothing but black, she slowly turned back around, looking from side to side, trying her best to stay calm. _

"_How do you know my name?" _

_... _

_Again, it was silent. Feeling slightly cold on her arms she started to rub them, trying to keep them from freezing. _Strange, that came out of know where..._ Moving along quickly, she tried to open some of the weird doors floating in this endless pit she can't get out of. _

_Giving up on the seventh door, she could still feel those eyes starring her down, never once leaving her alone. _Okay...time to get out of here. _Picking up her paste, she started to bang against the doors, but it was like they were made out of some kind of metal. _

"_Sssssaaaaaaammmaanntha" trying hard not to turn around, she kept banging on doors; trying to get away from whatever this creature is. She tried everything-but it didn't budge one bit. _Crap.

"_You cannot escape saaaaammm" Feeling frantic she started running/floating away from the voice, but the more she ran, the more the voice got closer... and angrier. _

_Now she was full on panicking, never has she felt this scared, she was a Goth for goodness sake. Somehow she came to a dead end, a giant wall actually, why it was there randomly she will never know. All she knew was that she was trapped and the voice was right behind her. _

"_You cannot escape me Sam! I can smell your fear, I can see your eyes fill with horror, and I can see your skins Goosebumps every time I whisper your name...but mostly..." _

_Sam still had her back turned to the voice, she could feel herself shacking madly and her curiosity was taking over. Taking a few deep breaths, she closed her eyes and calmly turned around, even if she was freaking out, she had to show she wasn't as weak as she let on and Face whoever was chasing her. Ever so slowly she opened her eyes, only to widen them so they look like a full circle. _

_Right in front of her were a giant pair of red, evil eyes glaring down at her, suffocating her, she felt like she couldn't breathe. But that wasn't the main reason why she felt like that, for in those pair of eyes showed destruction, it showed her horrifying images of her family, tucker, grandma_, _other_ _innocent people_... _her entire life in it_..._was gone_, _and she felt like it was all her fault. _

"_I can hear your heartbeat...which I will end!" _

_Everything started to spin; the more time went the faster and faster it became, until she could only make out little shapes here and there. She could hear people screaming; in pain and some in anger. She put her hands against her ears, trying to keep the horrible sound out._

_Suddenly it all stoped, everything was quite, no whispers, no screams, just silence. But something wasn't right, for when she opened her eyes again, she tried to listen for something- anything, but she couldn't. And then she realised with a start... she couldn't hear her own heartbeat... _

"_I own you...and your heart" _

_Those were the last words she heard before she truly went into darkness... _

"Samantha...Wake up" groaning Sam woke to the sound of her mother, who was standing outside her window seat. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around to see they were in front of a giant hotel and that it was dark out. How long was she asleep for?

"Where exactly are we?" she asked getting out of the limo, taking the huge building in.

"We are in a town called 'Land Rock' and have about four more towns to go through before we reach Amity, so your father and I thought we should just stop at a hotel for the night and wait till mourning to leave." Her mother said while walking towards the huge double doors into the building.

Well, at least now she could sleep on a nice, soft bed instead of a hard limo seat. Walking slowly behind her mum, she thought of her dream. She hasn't had a nightmare since she was four, so why now? What did it mean? Did it mean anything or was it just a random nightmare? And more importantly, who or what was that voice.

That voice, she could still hear it clearly, taunting her, chilling her to the bone. She didn't want to admit it but, it kind of scared her..._Oh stop it, it was just a nightmare-no need to take it seriously. _

"Oh there you are Jeremy!"

Startled out of her thoughts, Sam looked up to see her mum walking towards her dad, who was standing next to the check-in counter.

"Have you booked us a room yet? I'm so tired, you know I need my beauty sleep" at this Sam raised an eyebrow, how could she be tired? All she did was sit in a limo, and complain about how bumpy the road was (she almost spilled her glass of champagne on her new pink dress).

"Not yet, the lady at the desk just went to get the key for our room" her father said sounding tired as well. How could he be tired as well? He was the same as her mother-he did nothing! She admits she fell asleep on the ride but not because she was tired, it was because she was so bored, especially when she used all her phone battery on angry birds.

Finally, the lady came back giving them their room key. "Have a nice stay!" she said with a bright, cheery smile sounding overly happy. _Way to happy, for my taste... _

Lying spread out on the bed she was using for the night, Sam thought about what her new home was going to be like. Her parents were fast asleep, so she had some privacy after spending the whole day in a car with them.

Would she fit in with the kids at her school? Or would she be an outcast like how she and tucker used to be at her old school. Will she make any friends? Would there be any good Goth clubs she could hang out at? Any good book shops with dark poetry, if there end up being no book shops with good dark poetry-well she would go insane.

Getting in a comfortable position, she decided not to worry about it for the time being and just relax while she still had some alone time. After listening to some music and reading the rest of her book, she decided to turn in for the night.

_****Next day** **_

The next day was just the same as before, sitting in an uncomfortable seat while starring out the window, watching trees and cars go by in a colourful blur.

They already went passed all the towns and were to be in Amity very shortly. _Yippee_...

Not having another nightmare again, let Sam sleep in peace- or try to sleep. She kept waking up at random times in the night, feeling anxious and nervous about seeing her grandma again. They haven't seen each other in ages and Sam didn't know if her granny would like how she dresses herself or that she was a Goth. Her grandma was nothing like her mother or father and she knew her Grandma is very laid back for a woman of her background, but she couldn't help but feel like she needed to have her approval, she was her very first friend before Tucker, so she couldn't help but question herself.

"Oh Look Samantha! Were finally here, isn't that exciting!"

_Wonderful..._Looking to where her mother was pointing, she could see that it was a big wooden sign saying;

'**Welcome to** **Amity Park!**

**The world's most Ghost haunted City!' **

Please, was that just a tourist attraction or have the people living here actually gone nuts...

There were no such things as ghost.

Now driving down the streets of Amity, Sam looked out the window to see if she could see any kind of book shops that would look appealing at all. _I can't see any what's so ever, all I can see is either huge malls or fast food restaurants...great. _

Seeing fewer shops and more houses, she guessed they were heading to the quieter part of the city. The houses looked liked the ones in movies...nearly the exact same and bright coloured. _So much for trying to blend in..._

Going past all the houses, she wondered which one would be theirs, until big, shiny looking mansions were in her line of sight. _Of course_

She should have known they would get a mansion instead of a normal house. Sam knew when her parents told her that they would be moving in with her grandma, that it actually meant; ' I am not staying in an small little tent you call a house!' they would say defiantly. 'Therefore we will all move into a nice _house _of our choosing', that's the Mansion family for you.

Pulling up into one of the last buildings, her parents quickly got out and started to make their way towards their new home, her mum squealing girlishly while her dad just looked happy to be out of the car.

Sam slowly got out of the limo; she stretched before starring at her new home. It had three levels, a white fence surrounding the whole building plus the backyard. Bright, yellow paint coated its wooden structure with big shiny windows and a porch circling the front. The front yard had a long white path from the porch all the way to the road and a massive variety of flowers, all different species and colours-mostly pink, _oh shoot me now. _Lastly a medium sized fountain right in the middle of the yard. _They really out did themselves this time..._

Walking up the path to the front porch, Sam sucked in a breath knowing she will see someone she hasn't seen in a while and prepared for what laid a head.

Opening the door and stepping inside, she could hear voices in what sounded like the living room, which is the room closest to the door.

"How have you been mum?"

"Oh you know, just trying to find my way around this place even though I have been here since last WEEK!"

"Are you saying you don't like our new home Ida?"

"What I'm saying is that it's almost bigger than the White House itself! Don't you think it's a little _too_ much?"

"You sound just like Samantha, she's always telling us off about this kind of thing-and it's not that bad!"

"Whatever, speaking of Sam, how is my Grandchild I haven't seen her in a long time..."

Taking that as her cue, Sam stepped into the room only to see her parents and an old looking lady in a scooter type contraption...her grandma. She looks the same as she remembers, just a little older looking and in a wheelchair/scooter. Ida looked at her grandchild and immediately a smile came to her wise face.

"Samantha!"

Finally shaking herself out of her shock, Sam quickly ran to her grandma and engulfed her in a big bear hug, she may hate physical contact-let alone _hugs_, but her grandma was an exception.

"Grandma!" letting go of her grandchild and putting her at arms length, Ida looked her up and down, taking in how much she grown through the years.

"My how you've grown, you're almost as tall as your father!" she said sounding flabbergasted, then leaned closer to Sam's face and whispered in her ear "Though that doesn't surprise me, he was always the 'more brains and less muscle' type of person" which to that made Sam laugh.

"Nice to know you're still the same cheeky woman...granny" Sam said grinning, knowing Ida hates it when she calls her that. "And you and your rebel like attitude is still there...Sammy-kins" Sam faked scowled at the nickname her mum made up, which rubbed off on Ida who only said it to get on her nerves or to bug her into doing something. Smiling gently, Ida pulled her back in for another hug; after all it's been a while since she could ever do that.

"I've missed you..."

"...I've missed you more..."

_****Sometime later** **_

After getting her room settled and doing some catching up with Ida, Sam decided to go for a walk around the place. Finding a small park, she went to have a swing on one of the swings that was closest to a big oak tree. Seeing as it was almost dark, there was no one outside, so she had it all to herself.

Softly swinging, she thought about how she was starting school on Monday...and today was Saturday. By how bright and cheery the whole city is, she wasn't going to blend in just because of how much black she wears.

After a while of thinking Sam sighed, she thought it would be a good idea to get back home before her mum calls the police, yeah it was only nearing seven but her mum was a stress head, so...just encase.

Before she could even take two steps, she heard a loud banging noise from behind her, it sounded like something heavy crashed. Her heart almost skipped a beat and she stopped, trying not to move, wishing she had brought her bottle of pepper spray.

Ever so slowly, she started to turn around. _Oh please don't let it be a thief-or a murderer-or rapist-or a a a... _

Finding nothing else for the time being, she fully turned...to see two _odd_ looking people fighting. One was in what looked like some kind of metal suit-type of armour and had flaming green hair, _wow-who is his hairdresser._ While the other looked around her age, had snowy white hair, was wearing a black and white spandex with white gloves and white boots.

That's pretty much all she could see at the moment, for they were all over the place, trying to kick the others butt, oblivious to their audience.

She was just about to start walking away, when the one wearing the armour threw the other guy into the nearest tree, and looked to be out cold. Looking a little smug, armour guy was starting to make his way over to 'snow hair' guy, when he finally noticed her standing there, probably looking like an idiot.

"We'll look what we have here" he said smirking in an evil kind of way. "I didn't know we had company" he said now taking small steps towards her, while she took about four huge ones back. Him seeing this smirked even wider and suddenly got a glint in his eyes, she didn't like that AT ALL.

"You know, I haven't hunted a human down in a long while, how bout I have some fun while I'm here..." he said now suddenly right next to her. Grabbing her by the collar, he threw her against one of the trees, just like snowy but less harder. Trying to get back up, Sam looked up only to see armour dude coming straight for her. Quickly finding her strength she tried to run, but he somehow was in front of her before she could fully escape.

Pushing her back against the tree, he started to choke her slowly, hoping she would do something to amuse him even more. Guess he doesn't know his own strength because she was losing her breath FAST. Desperate she looked around trying to see if she could call someone for help, seeing no one she looked back at where snowy was last under the tree, only to see him not there anymore...where did he go?

As if answering her question, a loud noise came from behind armour man and with a shout was suddenly thrown into the playground opposite to them with sparks coming out from his 'suit'.

Now on the floor and was able to breath, Sam looked up to see snowy guy standing protectively near her and the armour guy standing back up looking like he was going to kill someone. _Which he almost did_...

"Leave her alone Skulker!" said snowy, looking aggravated.

"You always have to ruin my fun, don't you little runt"

After this so called 'Skulker' stated this, he brought his arm up and somehow made a machine gun appear on his arm. _Wait, is it...attached to his arm? What?_

Snowy took a defensive stance, ready for what was to happen. Next second there was some kind of green gooey substance heading right towards him. But surprisingly snowy deflected it, then with incredible speed, ran like a flash at Skulker who wasn't ready for the attack and jumped up and kicked him right in the face, sending him to the ground with his helmet-head Crushed.

Doing a spin in the air, snowy landed gracefully on the ground. Walking to the point where he was right next to Skulker, he bent down so he was squatting near his side and said with the smugness "Had enough tin-can?"

Growling, Skulker did a move that while he was getting up, kicked snowy from underneath his feet, knocking him over.

"You should be more concerned for your sake kid! I will have your pelt on my wall! For I am Skulker! The Ghost zone-"

"Yeah yeah, I've have had enough of this"

Snowy said sounding like he heard that line before. Quickly moving, snowy punched Skulker in the face so hard that he stumbled a bit. Seeing his opportunity, snowy pulled out a...thermos, _really, out of all the things it had to be a _THERMOS!

Pressing some kind of button, the thermos started pulling-more like sucking Skulker into it, trapping him.

Enter her jaw dropping here.

All threw out the fight, Sam stood where snowy left her, body still as a statue, eyes wide with her mouth almost open. Never has she seen anything like this type of fighting, and what was up with the thermos! How the _animal farms_ did it suck that Skulker guy into it! I mean look how small it is! And why was he made out of metal! _So many questions, but noooo answers..._

"Are you alright?"

Remembering where she was, Sam looked up at her saviour only to be met with the most heart paralysing eyes she ever saw! She was speechless, absolutely speechless! Up close he looks like a god! He was very handsome, especially with the whole snowy hair which covered parts of his piercing eyes. He had a strong build like a swimmer and looked to be around her age. Oh and his eyes a beautiful emerald that you could get lost in forever and were kind of... glowing. _Snap out of it!_

Realising he was talking to her; she got off the floor and started to dust herself off. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine" she said not meeting his eyes.

"Oh, that's good" he sighed looking relieved, wow hero complex much. A couple of minutes went by before snowy finally said something.

"Well, it was nice meeting you umm..." he said prompting her to help him finish the sentence.

"Sam"

"Sam... But I should probably be heading back now" he said about to walk away.

"Wait!" Sam said feeling like she should know who her saviour is _and_ gets some answers.

Turning around her looked at her in confusion, waiting to hear what she had to say. Feeling like an idiot she started fumbling over her words.

"Well-I-umm, just wanted to say thankyou...for saving me"

At first he looked confused but then a smile appeared on his face.

"Your new here aren't you?"

How could he of guessed that!

"How did you know that?" she said looking suspicious

Shaking his head a little, he gave a soft chuckle. "Ha-ha, not that much people say thank you- that's all"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it"

"Alright..."

They stood in silence, her looking anywhere but at him, trying to find the right questions to start asking, and him starring openly at her with a small smile. _A cute small smile... _

"You're welcome"

Snapping out of it, Sam looked at him strangely, the only thing coming out of her mouth was a dopey 'Wha?' _Nice Sam...Nice _

Chuckling, he gave her a lopsided smirk, and raised his eyebrows, amused. Realising what he meant, she quickly straightened herself up, and could feel her cheeks burn. _Stop acting weird!_

"Oh..."

He smirked even wider.

Walking backwards, he said with a dramatic voice "Well _Sam_, I'm afraid I will have to depart, it was nice talking/saving you" now a little far away he started to turn so his back was to her when he quickly faced her again, looking like he forgot something.

"Oh and since your new and all, you probably want to know my name" he said with a cheeky glint in his eyes, smiling. "It's Phantom...Danny Phantom" with that said, he pushed himself off the ground and flew through the sky, into the night.

Danny Phantom, what kind of name is that? It's kind of cool though, suits him. He had that whole boyish feature about him and his eyes-oh she just wanted to stare at them forever and-_Get a hold of yourself! You don't feel this way for any other guy and he will certainly not be the first!_

With that thought in mind she started to walk home, going over the events until she stopped completely, eyes widening. _Wait...he flew away... _

He.

Flew.

Away.

"WWHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

**Hey, me again. I am so sorry for not putting this chapter up sooner. I had a lot going on, I had about 5 assignments to do and I was going to finish it on the weekend but something unexpected came up so I couldn't. I am sooo unlucky today, after school finished I was walking to my bus stop when it started raining, just when the bell rang to! Life...what are ya gonna do. Hop you guys enjoyed this chappy and please let me know what ya think or would like anything to be in this story. Thanks! **


End file.
